


言叶

by ilovehasebeforever



Category: zhu
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 10:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21269444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovehasebeforever/pseuds/ilovehasebeforever





	言叶

往常长谷部都是起的比藤庭早的，但是今天能明显的感觉到这孩子醒了，而且还在装睡。

虽然奇怪，但也没什么，长谷部也是人，也会想赖床嘛，但是装睡就没必要了，藤庭揉揉长谷部的后脑勺，付丧神居然没有翻身回来。

没有高温，没有冷汗，“长谷部不舒服吗？”

“藤、藤庭先生……”长谷部缩紧了点，“我把裤子弄脏了……对不起。”

藤庭在傻长谷部看不见的地方挑了一下眉：“如果你是半夜惊醒并伴随一条湿掉的内裤的话，这没什么，男人都有的，起床去洗个澡吧。”

长谷部红着脸翻过身，把自己的被子撩起来，宽松的棉睡裤下双腿紧紧蜷着，羞怯地把裤腰往下拉拉，灰色的底裤慢慢露出来，没暴露过的皮肤过于白皙，衬得一团凸起下深色的水渍太过显眼，“这好像、不是尿床……对不起。”

嘛……软软的，没有晨勃，看起来这个傻乎乎的大男孩吓得一晚上没睡。

藤庭憋着笑给长谷部拿了两张湿巾和一条干燥的底裤，“梦遗我也有的，很正常，攒多了就要旧的不去新的不来。”考虑到长谷部毕竟以前被前主那么对待过，可能还有心理阴影，那句“回头我教你怎么办”的话没说出口。

“以前都没有的。”长谷部抿着嘴唇，自言自语到。

藤庭听见了，心想那个人渣看来没少折腾他，虽然很想讲清楚，但对于现在敢不敢跟长谷部提“性”心里也没谱，他怕好不容易喂熟的大金毛又想起来那些，吓到浑身哆嗦不跟他说话。

“您的意思是攒多了才，那，就不能主动让它出来吗？” 藤庭噗嗤笑了一声，赶紧道歉。长谷部太好玩了。

“解决起来也很简单啦，别有心理负担。”藤庭坐直了摸摸长谷部烧红的脸颊，心想跟刚煮出来的汤圆一样。

“您是在担心我吧？”长谷部的刘海挡住眼睛，看不清他的表情。“是因为主对我做那种事，所以不会这样，对吧。”

藤庭尴尬地挠挠头：“算是吧。”

“那我这样就好。主的方法……太疼了……我不要……”长谷部最后几个字都在发颤。

一只手很重地搭在长谷部肩上，付丧神不得不抬头正视眼前的人类。

“既然你先提到了，那我就把话讲清楚。” “是的。”

“任何，我是说任何，正常的性行为，只会让你舒服，上瘾的那种舒服，恨不得一直做的那种舒服。” 长谷部面容扭曲地点点头，这个话题让他强忍反胃。

“我可以明确的告诉你，那个混蛋跟你做的事，不叫做爱也不叫性，就是在弄疼你取乐。”

“那就是个喜欢看人哭的垃圾！而且他谁都控制不了，只有你会听他的话……”长谷部脸色铁青，“全世界只有你还愿意对他好，但他怎么对你的？！嗯？！！！！”

藤庭做了个深呼吸，及时冷静下来。他不想在长谷部面前歇斯底里，这会吓到他。

“抱歉，我太激动了。”   
“……”  
“如果你愿意再给自己一次机会，今天晚上我可以教你什么是正常的、快乐的使用人类身体的方式。”

长谷部没有回话，藤庭弯腰一看发现付丧神久违的双眼混沌失焦，又进入了恍惚，明明最近一个月都没有这样，他都以为痊愈了。 

“要试试学吗，每周自己解决一两次、很舒服的方法。”

长谷部突然紧紧攥着他的手腕，以至于很疼。“果然藤庭先生也、也想的吧……他说过我用着很好…对、藤庭先生也来用我吧？我很感激您，我会努力——”

藤庭皱着眉，拇指捏住长谷部发抖的下门齿，因为他听见刚才这个癔症的傻孩子咬到了自己的舌头。

“你不能因为我是第一个对你好的，就喜欢我。”藤庭苦笑着，摸摸长谷部神色扭曲的面颊，想把他僵直的肌肉揉送下来，“以后不会再有那种混蛋了。”

“我是不是又说了让您讨厌的话？” 

藤庭想说“没有”但又觉得太敷衍，会让长谷部觉得自己是在忍着他，然后这个郁郁寡欢的大男孩就会把实话藏的更深，最后烂在心里发霉。

“去洗澡吧，这件事回头再说。”

跟长谷部说话真累啊，自己以前是怎么对付这种敏感的人来着……。

藤庭捂着几十年没发过烫的脸冷笑一声想，他知道自己栽沟里了。

长谷部就是这样忠诚而隐忍的刀。你可以无理由地辱骂他、责备他，他会接受，会改。可你心里一旦有了他，连说话都不得不小心翼翼的。

他太敏感了。哪怕是一丁点负面，出于审神者的口就意味着长谷部会成千上万倍地自责。 

做他的主人或许是所有刀剑里最累的。长谷部会强迫自己不要出错，合格的长谷部的主人也不可以出错。

藤庭现在一把抓下来几根头发，被刚才的自己气的焦头烂额。他对长谷部说了“下一个主人”。长谷部绝对是不擅长离别的付丧神。跟他谈这种话，伤害堪比问孩子爹妈离婚了你跟着谁。

。

————————————

  
长谷部很擅长看人脸色，这点格外可爱、格外方便，也让人因为对他的爱如履薄冰。

藤庭皱了一下眉，长谷部就知道自己没能说出审神者想要的话。

长谷部和藤庭面对面坐着，但藤庭椅子更高，居高临下看着付丧神，浅浅地笑着。

被虎视眈眈地盯着，有点紧张，但长谷部喜欢。审神者眼里现在只有自己，这种即将被拆吃入腹的期待让他有些不正常的亢奋。

“你是不是在想，我想听什么？”

“……”

“完全不用担心你答错了。不是我想要的回答，我就继续把你往我的方向领。”藤庭用眼神爱抚长谷部，“告诉我，你现在，想要什么？”

长谷部想要的东西其实很多，但他一样也不敢说。身为长谷部他想要主人的偏爱，身为刀想要得到重用，这都是“长谷部”想要的，但他心里有个声音在叫，刺耳聒噪，那么无礼，以至于吵得付丧神眼前发黑。

【主人。】  
【想要主人。】 

自己疯了。一个物件想占有一个人。  
［你就是想得到他！］  
我是刀，他是人。  
［没有他你会痛，心会流血肢体会断裂。］  
我能忍。  
［他不会不管你的！］  
人和刀……  
［求救，他就会救你。］  
我……  
［他想听这种话。］  
他不会的。  
［他在等你。］  
……

刀剑快要无法克制心里的躁动，癫狂的欲望像沸水冲顶壶盖，发出噪音，让人没法置之不理，更不能压住或者停下。血液流速过快，血肉之躯要承受不止，阵阵高热伴随着呼吸加速，对交流上的恐惧让他浑身发颤。

这块钢铁如今炽热，连自己都不敢碰触，快爆炸的欲念只要一点点刺激就能燎起大火掀起烈焰，然后一切都会失控。

自暴自弃的心决堤了。

“想要您。”

藤庭露出了胜者的微笑，他对这个答案太满意了。

————————————

有人把不合适的恋爱描述为，一方想要香蕉，另一方给了一车苹果，好聚却不能好散。

藤庭在那天和长谷部挑明之后考虑了很多。  
从下臣转换成恋人，他真的能坚持牵着长谷部的手走过这种转变吗？  
踏过这条线真的不会毁了他吗？  
他要怎么教给这个傻孩子什么是爱？  
自己定义的爱是正确的吗？  
……

只是考虑这些问题，就让他心里百味陈杂，毕竟他百分百努力了，也不能每件事都顾好这个什么都能忍的付丧神。

他太过擅长逆来顺受。  
痛了也不知道说，  
难受了也说不清楚，  
连话都说不出来，只知道闷着自己一个人熬。

藤庭看着院子里爬满整个墙的凌霄，做了个深呼吸，把桌上的乌龙端起来喝一口。香味从喉咙顺着水蒸气冲上天灵盖，满足地眯着眼，跟抽烟一样用鼻子呼出来。

想通了。

自己太傲慢，只考虑让长谷部改，让一个活了一千年的孩子接受渺小人类的观念。

为什么不是自己顺着长谷部呢？要什么给什么多好。

半步都离不开主人的家犬，让他有安全感虽然一劳永逸，那也只是人类图省事的结果吧。真有能耐，干嘛不一秒不落，永远牵着他的绳子呢。

人类真傲慢啊。藤庭这么想着，总算把几天断断续续的思路归到一个首尾相连的圈里，长出一口气，茶杯扬老高也一滴水都没有，哦了一声，喊长谷部给他续上。

总在犯困的付丧神还不知道他的主人在想什么。

新的一年是什么？

是结伴去买新衣服的女子高中生，是买新时装杂志插花教程的主妇，是家政公司加班加点繁忙。

他们不是。

他们是驾驶员。他们的学校、他们工作的总部都不会有迎新联欢和任何装饰挂件，一切如同往常，尤其是越来越少的同学加倍抽走了这里的人气儿。

今天本来要训练的。

可是放学之后，两个平常都一起走去总部的男孩子，一个把另一个带跑了。

“薰君，我们是不是……”

他就是这样的人，不太敢直接表达自己的意见，欲言又止。

“嗯，走错了。”

被夕阳点染金屑的银发看起来温暖极了，和他的声音一样。无穷无尽的柔和，能将人在温泉般的舒适里溺毙。

渚薰毫无疑问是他们关系的主导者，领着怯生生的、被这世界划得千疮百孔的少年一步步往前。

卑微阴暗的少年总以为这世界就是摸着石头过河，一个不慎满盘皆输。

至于渚薰，难以摸透他的脾气。

渚薰是那种会把真嗣眼睛蒙上的人，从那之后万千阴暗寒冷你不必去看，你牵着我的手，跟我走。

如果有万劫不复，先坠入深渊的也是我。

就是这样的关系，温暖而令人不安。

繁华商业街的人也没几个月之前那么多了，稀有平面展示型鱼缸里是一些荧光色的热带鱼。他们的城市，施舍这一点浪漫已经是极限了，哪怕这些带给人一天好心情的东西顶不上炸在使徒身上的半个N2弹头。

“你喜欢鱼吗？”

“…………、啊！是的，很好看……很……” 他不擅长面对渚薰，却又无法拒绝这个人渗透自己的内心。

“今天上课的照片，大海真好看啊。”

薰的声音里好像都有大海的广阔，包容温和。

“是的。”怯懦的本性让他首先肯定了对方的话，“碧蓝的颜色，很好看。”

渚薰笑笑，眼角弯弯的样子有种神秘魔力，让精神习惯性高度紧张的真嗣出了口气，夹紧的肩膀也松下来了。

渚薰达成了自己的小目标，转眼去看路边的摊贩，也给了真嗣一点自由放松的意思，毕竟光是双目对视，就必须花去这敏感少年极大的精力。

“长谷部旦那真的清楚什么是喜欢吗？”药研其实和藤庭没什么私交，判断不出他是什么人。

宗三冷淡地跟道：“我可不觉得魔王的刀有机会知道。”

长谷部把帽沿抬高了点，笑笑。

药研应该是在担心自己吧，毕竟之前，他可是死心塌地地觉得，被弄得鲜血淋漓就是爱，被派上战场艰难地取胜就是爱。

“这次真的没问题的。”他看着地里的杂草，“藤庭先生是很好的人。”

宗三幽怨地回嘴：“你上次也是这么说的。”

“不一样的。”长谷部站起来整好帽子，“还有一页就完成的公文，杂草开出罕见的花朵，一觉醒来还能再睡半小时……”“你想说这种无聊的生活就是爱？”

长谷部摇摇头。

“这些小事都可以去跟藤庭先生说，所以他是个很好的人，我爱他。”  
人间六十年。

——————————  
“您不回去和……家人一起过新年吗？”长谷部试探着问道。

“不了，一别两宽就是为了让她们欢喜啊。”藤庭叹了口气，把网购的装饰品分组放好，打算等会儿发给大家，各自装点自己的屋子。

他发现长谷部就喜欢没事儿看着他，笑，或者视线怂怂地撇到一边，嘴角却憋不住甜丝丝的弧度，以至于配合他稍有些下垂的眼睛，整个人看起来傻乎乎的。

他能看出来，长谷部这是魔怔了，从他发烧那天的吻开始，长谷部对他的喜欢就越来越不受控制，难以压抑，连他本人都掩盖不了地摆在台面上。

光是表现出来的就有这么多，被他的矜持自尊压着的那些会有多少啊。

藤庭也谈过恋爱，很多次。

失败的婚姻一度让他觉得爱是不存在的，彼此思念、爱慕、赞美的爱情  
干柴烈火都是跟着书本一起消失在校园深处的梦，就像十四五岁的孩子只在那个时候长身体，就像杏花就开在春天。

长谷部获得人类身体的第四年，他们在一起的第二年。

这是藤庭选择再一次交换双向的感情。

长谷部恭恭敬敬跪坐在那里，透亮清澈的眼睛里就映着他一个人，只有他一个。此时此刻好像外面的茶花绽放、紫藤吐香、花火点燃，成千上万精彩的人绝妙的事，都不能分开长谷部一点点的注意，他的心里就只有藤庭，眼睛里只有藤庭，想要的也只有藤庭。

“四年也好，五年也好，六十年的今天我都会陪您过。”

他突然狠狠抱住长谷部，让这个付丧神不知所措地拍藤庭的背，就像藤庭曾经安抚喘不上气的他一样。

再怎么八面玲珑，再怎么游戏人间，他也是凡胎肉体，有七情六欲，想付出爱，想被爱，想交换爱。

他以前，只是想救救这个遍体鳞伤的孩子，温柔地对待这个千疮百孔的付丧神。

连他自己都是刚刚知道，原来只要一句话就能打破他给自己坐地画的牢。

他从这一刻开始喜欢上了压切长谷部。

“藤庭先生…射了好多。”长谷部偏偏还不自知地，用舔饼干屑一样的傻样子细细清理手指，嘴唇上还有溢出来的。

“别用这种清纯的表情说这种话啊…”藤庭焦躁地抓着头发，嗓子因为忍耐有点哑。“我会……”

“您就怎么？”

藤庭又气又笑地叹了口气，挠长谷部的腰。  
“痒——藤、好痒——！”

“好了不闹了，我去给你拿杯果汁漱漱口。”

“白水就行，不必麻烦的。”

“噗……抱歉啊，总是忍不住把你当个大孩子看。”

“藤庭先生想把我当成什么都行。”

“噢——那我想想哦——”藤庭起身去开了瓶橙汁拿来，夸张地捏着下巴，“你就用来被我爱就好了，喝吧。”

喝下了果汁却不用去刷牙，藤庭今天真的太溺爱他了。

半夜被怀里的高热烘醒。

打刀青年的背被汗水湿透，额发也湿漉漉的黏在脑门上，很不舒服似的皱着眉，小声地嗯嗯。藤庭一摸就知道起码38度了。床头柜里翻出体温计，往衣服里伸的时候把长谷部冰得哼了一声，摇摇头，可藤庭还是按着他翻过身来，一边扶着体温计，另一只手按着长谷部的脑门，能吸收一点热量是一点吧。

41.2度。藤庭倒抽一口凉气。

家里也没有冰块——就算有，冰水袋也会弄湿枕巾，藤庭披上大衣去楼下的便利店。 

玻璃门内的水雾让藤庭只能勉强看清里面暂时还有人，门铃发出欢迎光临的声音，进屋后在温暖的空气了做了个深呼吸，几番寻找总算在货架最底层找到了降温贴。

小心翼翼地推开房门，却看到长谷部醒了，靠在鲷鱼烧大抱枕上，捏着被子迷迷糊糊的，几秒就头耷拉下去，又再坐直。

“您回…来啦。”他傻兮兮地咧嘴笑了笑，失去了精神支柱，一头栽倒。

藤庭叹了口气，把长谷部塞到被子深处裹得紧紧的，脑门上贴了那个蓝色的、画着小笑脸的化学物质贴。

他当然知道长谷部不会因为生病死掉，放着不管或以后手入一下就会好，但是不可能放着这孩子不管、眼睁睁看着他难受。

不过，为什么？  
他担任审神者这一年来从没见过刀剑男士生病，入职手册专门写了，他们不可能生病。

那为什么？  
自己的这把长谷部，失语症之类的精神创伤这种不算，确认关系的第二天他午饭晚饭都说吃不下，后来还有过几次咳嗽过敏，再然后就是今天这严重的高烧……

没人传染给他、如果是对饭菜过敏那早就发现了、发病也没什么时间周期……

为什么……？

————————

长谷部感觉有人在摆弄昏睡中的他，可是手法很温柔很温柔，他觉得这时候要装睡，于是又眯了一会儿才起来。起床时浑身都酸痛无比。

“醒啦。”  
“藤庭先生没睡好吗？！”长谷部惊恐地看着身旁人两个黑眼圈。  
“你昨天晚上高烧。”  
“怎、怎么会？”付丧神一副不可思议的样子，“就算那样，您也不需要熬夜看着我啊！就算烧成傻的了手入一下也——”  
“啊…当爹的职业病。现在怎么样了？”  
“已经没事了！”  
“太好了。你还记得之前你食欲不振过两次，过敏过三次，咳嗽过好几次吗？”  
“记得。”  
“我想可能是我的原因。”  
“诶？不、再怎么都是我！怎么可能是藤庭——”“你听我说。”

“这几次生病归纳起来有个共同点。”藤庭说到这里不好意思的蹭了蹭鼻子。“我的…灵力。”  
长谷部像是被自己鼻子挡住视线的狗一样，歪了一下脑袋。  
“摄取体液……之类的。”藤庭红着脸挠挠头。“这次比以往都严重八成是因为你把那个吃下去了。”  
“那个？”  
“就是、那个…”  
“什么？”  
“昨天晚上……”看着长谷部还是瞪大了眼睛，藤庭不太好意思地补充：“精…液啦……”

他本以为长谷部多少也会不好意思一下，事实是这孩子很可惜地哦了一声。

所以年轻人真是不好惹啊。

“你的主人肯定跟你做到底过吧？”长谷部闻言露出了不太舒服的表情，点了点头。“不论是那个在里面还是很深的吻，都有过吧？”长谷部小小地嗯了一声。

“抱歉，但是我需要知道……你和其他人有过吗？”  
“很抱歉，是的。而且确实后来会高烧或者呕吐，我一直以为是太累了。”  
“又让你想起来了，对不起。”男人把长谷部很大力地抱紧怀里，亲着他的发旋拍拍背。“看来除了契约者之外的灵力都会起排斥反应啊……”

长谷部很没精神地软在藤庭怀里，蹭着他的胸口，想道歉又被手指压住了嘴唇。“你没必要自责，不过，找到解决办法之前，接吻就只能浅尝辄止了。”

一直希望肢体接触越深越好的长谷部露出了要哭的表情。

本丸警铃大作，深夜里刺耳的警报让所有刀剑梦中惊醒，绝大多数人只披着内番服就出来了，在本丸的集合地、有传送器的大天井处，看见远处散发诡异光芒的蓝色闪电——

时间溯行军，侵入本丸。

“快、快，战斗编队！！”“审神者呢？”“我去通知他！”

“安静。”  
藤庭的声音通过本丸的广播，虽然带着惊醒的困倦，但也响亮地镇压了一切慌乱。

“已知的情报只有敌军侵入部分本丸。现在听我安排，所有薙刀、枪把守主要道路的照明区域。”

“今剑、爱染、物吉贞宗去闪电附近侦查，注意安全！”

“栗田口刀派一字型排开守正门五百米，一期一振指挥，虎彻家、新选组沿墙巡逻守卫，左文字刀派守正门”嘈杂的脚步声带走庭院中一半的人。

“剩余的打刀作为替补，随时接替。我会尽快赶过去。”

“最后一点，我不允许任何一把刀折断。我不知道这场入侵将持续多久，你们的存活才是价值最大化。”

一期一振皱皱眉：“博多，去告诉审神者大人别过来，这里太危险了。”

红色的小帽子一闪就消失了。

本丸几乎所有的太刀都在外面，还有两小时天亮，届时短刀、胁差的夜战优势将会消失，远处的黑色闪电还在源源不断送出。

破晓之时，方能看清门口广袤平原上，密密麻麻的黑烟似的敌军。

“还真是旗鼓相当啊。”清光皱着眉砍碎两把苦无，袖子和领口已被汗水完全打湿，往后踉跄着退了两步，撞上了和泉守兼定。

“喂喂喂喂喂……！！！”顺着和泉守兼定所指的方向看去，远征军队回来时的白色闪电被漆黑的电光取代，几个时间溯行军出现在防守虚空的本丸内。

传送点被取代的远征部队，压切长谷部、鸣狐、大典太呆愣着扫视四周，发现自己身处本丸大门外，身后是成倍的敌军。

“喂长谷部！！！！！”一抹紫色消失在众人的视野。

凭借身形和速度优势，博多勉强的对抗着越来越多的敌刀，好在长谷部及时赶到，战局勉强归于平衡。

“长谷部！”两人背靠背，警惕着越来越小的包围圈，“审神者大人我已经让他呆在天守阁千万别出来了，我们先杀出去，最后再回来瓮中捉鳖。”

可神明好像就是要和他们开玩笑，笼罩着天守阁的蓝色光壁碎裂，战意正酣的众人甚至没几个注意到那边的异状，三五分钟后接天的火光笼罩了天守阁和后山。

—————————

最后一把敌刀化为灰烬，疲惫不堪的众人撑着最后的力气回到本丸内，绝大多数都已经在重伤的边缘，回来的远征、出阵部队扫荡了最后的敌军，但天守阁的熊熊烈焰阻挡了一切。

即使把后山的水全都挑来也无济于事，本丸的资源都储存在天守阁旁边的刀匠屋，后山的树木、刀匠屋的火源、木制的天守阁，这一切让火势无法挽回。

长谷部和博多最先赶到这里。

煤色头发的刀脸色苍白，他讨厌火，即使没有亲身经历本能寺的大火，他也对这斩断自己情思的东西十分恐惧。

一路上都没有看到藤庭先生，是不是还在里面？

从老远就看到狐之助在天守阁门口呆着，博多一个加速跳到门前，却发现狐之助的神色不太对劲。

木纳，呆板，僵硬。

“狐之助，快点，把结界解开，藤庭先生还在里面！”

本丸的灯火突然全部熄灭。

尖锐的能扎破耳朵的警报响起，“警告——警告——编号G918Z身份装备检测到损坏，检测到损坏。”“这是——”是藤庭的职业编号。“藤庭先生他有危险啊！狐之助！！放我们进去！”

长谷部蹲下身狠狠掐住狐之助，颤抖着，用烧红的眼神瞪着，可狐之助像一块铁似的站着。

“呼、哈、呼——你们…怎么…在门口、哈……”上气不接下气的烛台切伤势较轻，还能撑着赶过来。他看着双眼暗淡的狐之助，脸色一黑：“刚才有没有什么东西损坏的警报？”  
“藤庭先生编号的什么……身份装备。”博多揉着头发回答。  
“嘁！难办了啊……那是藤庭先生手上的通讯腕带。那个没了，恐怕狐之助现在已经跟断网一样无法工作了。”  
“什么？！怎么能这样！”  
“……！”长谷部瞪着通红的眼睛掐住烛台切的裤脚，嘴唇也苍白地打颤，用口型问到：“设备是不是……一直在身上？”  
看着长谷部依然无法出声，烛台切皱着眉，咬紧牙关点点头。“应该是不能摘掉的。”  
长谷部两眼无神地把十指插入土地，抠挖滚烫的泥土，绷紧了肩膀不断地挖着，嘴里碎碎地嘟囔着什么。

“是上面的命令。”狐之助用机械的语音回复到。

“你怕火就上一边去！”长谷部重重推了烛台切一把，抢走自己的刀，头也不回冲进火场。

木头和化工品燃烧的味道刺鼻极了，长谷部用手套捂着口鼻也难以摆脱肺里灼热无比，但他仍然强撑着，快速地在这栋烧得时不时有碎块的房间里奔走。

从时间溯行军空降天守阁内，已经过去一个小时了。以那种东西的速度，十分钟足够搜查完这个小小的建筑和庭院。

那种结界并不是藤庭的灵力能构建出来的，想必也是时之政的东西，所以才能在被打破之后几分钟再次重建——反而更糟了。无差别的强力结界阻碍了所有付丧神的进入。他们的审神者，手无寸铁的一个普通人类，现在和几十个时间溯行军关在一起，即使逃过了他们的围剿，藤庭也无法从内打开结界——他只能隔着薄薄一层看着外面的人，等着被烧死。

“别人都在外面庆祝元旦呢。”藤庭把窗子挑开了个缝，习习凉风钻进热得旖旎的屋子，让长谷部给情欲烧红的身子泼了冷水似的，猛地打颤。长谷部十指抓着窗户不许藤庭再开，他怕极了被同僚看到他没能好好工作的姿态，可又忍不住随着藤庭亲吻、撕咬的节奏微喘，发出更大声响。

他的嗓子总比理智要先一步表达主人的真实情感，长谷部打哆嗦的惊喘哭叫都是上等的撩拨，他不做作，浑身又都是勾人继续弄他的味道。

藤庭抓着他的手背…………  
——————————

易主的仪式显然给了长谷部太大的压力，终于从无尽的恐惧里逃离的付丧神，一旦放松下来之后，就这么躺在床上，毫无黑田姬的矜持，双腿大开眯着眼喘息，藤色的眼睛好像刚被雨淋过，还湿润冰凉着。

自己现在是藤庭的刀了。

名正言顺的，刀与主，藤庭是自己的主。

这个教会了自己爱、温柔、欲望的人，终于可以在接吻时尝到灵力滋养的味道，被他充满蜜意地叫到名字的时候终于有那种被定在原地无处可逃的美妙感觉。

再也不用服从令人痛苦的命令，甚至快要被难以全部吞咽的爱意融化了。

就连肌肤相亲的快感都远远大于平常，这还是第一次被做到失神，浑身酥麻得只能软软躺着。可又不想那么收场，微微胀满的身体还在回味贪欢的余韵，如抖落露水的花草一般，轻轻打颤的身体还能装的下更多。

长谷部这样痴迷的神态，就是藤庭也皱紧眉头，喉咙干得想咬破长谷部的喉管舔他的血。

“去冲个澡吧？”  
付丧神摇摇头。  
“还想要……藤庭先生——”直起身来索吻，发出咕咕啾啾的水声。他被他的藤庭先生教得很好，接吻知道要闭眼睛，还要交换唾液，舌头要懂得和对方嬉戏，还要及时呼吸。

“不行，今天都很累了…唔、嗯……你看这里，”藤庭揉了揉长谷部的腰腹，轻轻擦过密处，“都满到装不下了，听话。”

藤庭把易主契约这件事看得很庄严，但是长谷部总是把他往这些很成人的方向引，还一付不自知的表情。

浑身无力的刀几乎是挂在藤庭身上的，微微抬着臀部就抖个不停。他身体向后仰着，腰肢的曲线惊心动魄的暧昧开放，两根手指不专心地搅动，粘稠的白精一团一团地流出，藤庭都有些不可置信自己居然射了这么多在里面。

“弄出来了……请继续、吧，藤庭先生……”他眼角更湿了，全是荷尔蒙的空气里又多了些酸涩，“主……终于可以这么叫您了。”

藤庭笑着刮了下长谷部的鼻尖，“这么折腾我一个四十多的老男人，你还真是脸皮厚。”

“主，藤庭先生…我的，我的主……”长谷部痴痴地重复这几句话，每个字的吐息都是幸福挥发的香气。

藤庭并没有如他的愿抱他，而是起身去摆弄那把精美绝伦的打刀。

长谷部明明记得，藤庭不会折腾这些名贵物件，刀都不知道怎么握、那些复杂的结构名称堆叠的词语他也没精力去学。

恍惚之间，刀身就光溜溜地被藤庭捧在手上。

“我可是很在乎这件事的。”男人眨眨眼，“你是我的刀之后，我一定会亲手做第一次保养。”

又被藤庭先生照顾了。这个人总是把粗糙的温柔放在该放的地方。

“切先，真不小啊。这么长一段，又大又漂亮。”突然被夸了，长谷部有些不好意思地笑着。

奉书纸包裹着打刀，从头擦到尾，床上的长谷部有种灵魂出窍的感觉，明明没被触碰，却又浑身都被爱抚了。打粉棒轻轻点着，长谷部像只被撸舒服了的大狗，阖上双眼低喘。第二遍打粉和擦除，让他翻了个身，侧躺着看藤庭的背影，满脸通红，夹着腿，蜷缩成一团。

装作不知道床上的人怎么了的样子，灯从身后打来，照得皆烧文格外华丽耀眼，藤庭满足地叹了口气，“我要开始上油了哦？”

钉子油的味道渐渐扩散开来，自己做保养明明就不会这么奇怪来着，长谷部这么想到。黏糊糊的感觉爬上四肢，缠绕他的手脚与躯体，简直就像被蜂蜜之类的粘稠物浇了，一点点的侵蚀干燥的皮肤，浓重地嘀嗒下来。

“藤……藤庭先生……太多了、”长谷部用像小动物一样的声音恳求，然后又是从脚尖开始被擦干的触觉，小腿，腰腹，胸口，脖子。

男人把刀先搁下，转过身看着满面潮红的付丧神，觉得这只小狗差不多尝到甜头了，就继续问道：“长谷部对自己身上哪里最满意呢？” 

“被您刚刚夸过的地方。”他看见藤庭弯下背，然后从后颈到脸颊都有种极其微妙的、汗毛竖立的温热感。

于是藤庭亲吻了“长谷部”的切先，又起身亲了一下他的脑门。本体被嘴唇这么柔软湿润的东西碰，感觉很奇怪，像是被蛇缠绕又像掉进热水。

藤庭微妙地笑着，将原本还有几分斯文的吻用温热粗糙的舌头——毕竟是长谷部最敏感的地方——替代了，转向另一边，舌尖轻触目钉穴，还打了个转。身后长谷部几乎是立刻发出幸福的悲鸣，声音颤得吓人，抓着藤庭后背的手指太过用力而苍白，因为过大的快感以从未有过的方式席卷了他的下身，从身体内迸发的热量和瘙痒让他甚至哭了出来，“不、不要……不要——”浅黄的液体不受控制地排了出来，长谷部眼神都被玩到僵直，好像精神上还没从犯规的愉悦中脱离，身体就擅自缴械，直到液体变得滴滴答答的，长谷部才呜咽着抱紧藤庭，手不安地抓来抓去，“对不起…对不起……”

“现在知道求饶了？”总算完成今日目标的男人苦笑着摸摸长谷部圈着自己腰的手，打了个哈欠，扶着目钉，稳稳插入应该在的穴洞，长谷部抽噎着在他背后磨蹭，湿漉漉的嘴唇还凑过去亲藤庭的耳朵，不自主地发出啊啊的喘息，好像还在打颤，硬硬的分身在藤庭粗糙的衣服上面磨的又烫又疼。

藤庭也没那么厚脸皮，被长谷部撩拨的手都有些不稳，逼着自己把最后的工序缓慢而精细地做完，却发现这孩子已经整个耷拉在他身上睡着了。

叹了口气，老男人琢磨着地毯明天是送干洗还是机洗烘干。


End file.
